Memori Kontrakan
by Hina Azureno
Summary: Menempuh hidup di kos - kosan bukan hal yang gampang. Apalagi temen kosannya blangsak banget ditambah lu yang ikutan blangsak. BUNUH GUE BANG! BUNUH! adalah satu kalimat penyesalan yang menjadi kenyataan. Warning: Humor gagal, Author baru yang sotoy, Cerita dengan bahasa gak enak diliat, Cerita gak nyambung Contain: Magic Trio, Trio Awesome, OC!Indo, OC!Malay, OC!Singapura.


Hai, Saya Author baru di fandom ini. Biasanya, atau beberapa tahun yang lalu saya ada di fandom Fairy Tail dan kesambet apa saya bisa belok ke Yaoi *ngeruk tanah*

Skill menulis saya lebih berkarat lagi dari biasanya. Mohon dimaafkan.

Sebenernya ini tugas cerpen dari guru saya, tapi saya jadiin ff aja :v

SAYA GAK BERPENGALAMAN DALAM HAL KULIAHAN DAN KOS – KOSAN  
jadi maafkan saya jika saya keliatan sotoy disini m(_ _)m

Sedikit Note dari saya:

Erik: Romania  
Alfred: America  
Glbert: Prussia  
Alosyius: Singapore(berdasarkan wiki)  
Sadiq: Malaysia  
Putra: Indonesia  
Mathias: Denmark  
Arthur: England  
Lukas: Norway

 _ **Hina Azureno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MEMORI KONTRAKAN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia dan seluruh karakter milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA GAK SESUAI REAL LIFE DAN BAHASA KASAR TANPA SENSOR JUGA TIDAK SESUAI EYD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre: Humor & Slice of Life**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Ruangan sempit yang berantakan dengan televisi berukuran kecil dan tetangga yang akan menggosipi kalian di belakang kalian macam tukang sayur, mungkin adalah deskripsi yang pas jika kalian mendengarkan kata Kos – kosan. Tapi, Kos – kosan kali ini berbeda dengan kos – kosan pada umunya, kos – kosan ini berbeda pada umumya karena warga kos – kosan tersebut adalah warga urban yang dari berbagai tempat mulai dari Sabang hingga Merauke dengan tujuan menimba ilmu di suatu Universitas pilihan mereka. Selain warga urban, mereka juga merupakan sekelompok orang yang sangat rusuh, demen gossip, jomblo, dan hampir mepet ke LGBT.

Tapi, fakta yang paling penting dari kontrakan tersebut adalah, warga tersebut seluruhnya berisi lelaki. Jadi dengan kata lain, mereka adalah sekelompok cowok yang demen gossip, tawuran, melakukan kerusuhan, mendekatkan diri kearah LGBT dan menjomblo. Coret bagian jomblo itu. itu bukan hobi mereka. Mereka hanya _tidak laku_ dan _tidak laku_ itu adalah **Takdir**. _Sedih sekali bukan?_

'Kira – kira aktvitas apa yang membuat kami _tidak laku?'_ adalah pertanyaan retorik yang selalu berada di bayang mereka

Agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Saya, Erik sebagai orang ketiga akan meberitahukan bagaimana mereka bernasib tanpa pasangan berdasarkan cerita mereka yang beberapa menit lalu diceritakan secara langsung oleh mereka sendiri.

* * *

Suatu pagi yang gak cerah – cerah banget, terdapat kontrakan bernama 'Tempat Tinggal'. Berdasarkan warga sekitar, kontrakan tersebut sering sekali mengadakan _'konser'_ di pagi hari. Karena _'konser'_ tersebut sering terjadi di pagi hari, maka _'konser'_ tersebut sering dipanggil _'Morning Madness'._

'DOR DOR DOR'

Suara alumunium dipukul dan suara teriakan riuh, menandakan ' _konser'_ sudah dimulai.

"OY! LU MEDITASI DI TOILET YA?!" Jerit Mathias di kamar No.5

"ASTAGA! LO MANDI LAMA BANGET! JANGAN – JANGAN LU LULURAN LAGI." Kata Alfred di kamar No.4

"LO MANDI APA CARI PACAR?! LAMA BANGET!" Cerca Gilbert di Kamar No. 1

"DOSEN GUE BAPERAN NIH! CEPET NAPA!" Keluh Alosyius di Kamar No. 14

"CANGCIMENN?!" Putra di kamar No. 13 makin menambah riuh suasana.

Sementara, sang biang kerok yang berada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut hanya bisa membuang nafas kesal dan menggerutu

' _Temen kok kayak gitu'_

"KALIAN PERNAH DIAJARIN SABAR GAK SIH?! GUE LAGI PAKE BAJU NIH!" Balas sang biang kerok Sadiq di kamar No.29 yang makin membuat suasana semakin riuh.

"EMANG LO BISA PAKE BAJU?!" Balas Mathias

"SEKARANG KASIH TAU GUE, JAMAN APA LO PAKE BAJU!" Kata Alfred

"HALAH! SOK PAKE BAJU SAJA KAU! BIASANYA KE WARUNG JUGA PAKE SARUNG!" Ledek Gilbert

"LO PUNYA BAJU?!" Kata Alosyius

"SETAU GUE, GUE UDAH BAKAR SEMUA BAJU LU!" Kata Putra

' _Sial'_ Cerca Sadiq, menyesal memiliki teman sekosan yang membuat tawaran menelan sabun menjadi menarik.

 _Oh, apa dia telan sabunnya sekarang saja ya?_

"KELUAR BURU! JANGAN MATI DI DALEM SONO! MATINYA DI LUAR AJA! GUE BUTUH KAMAR MANDINYA"

 _Sial,_ adalah kata yang pas untuk perkataan Mathias yang 'jleb'

"LU _BUANG HAJAT_ DISANA YA?!" Tuduh Alfred

"UDAH LO SIRAM BELOM?!" Alosyius ikut menuduh

"ISH, AMIT AMIT GUE MANDI SAMA _HAJATAN_ ORANG" Gilbert membantu memperburuk suasana

"GIMANA LO MAU DAPET CEWEK?!" Putra membantu 'menambah vote' untuk Sadiq menelan sabun

' _Sudah.. Cukup..'_

"KALIAN MAU MANDI?! NIH! MANDI! NOH! GUE UDAH KELUAR! PUAS?!"

Seketika semuanya menatap Sadiq

"Apa? Gue ganteng?" Kata Sadiq

"Najhes" kata Putra "Ew. No." kata Gilbert "Gini nih yang gak pernah ngaca" Kata Mathias "Muka bokong panci gitu" Kata Alfred "Terlalu jelek untuk menjadi tampan" cetus Alosyius

' _Ampas'_

"Abis ini gue yang mandi" Cetus Putra

"Gue" balas Alosyius

"Gue yang pertama ngantri" elak Mathias

"Gue udah _booking_ setelah Sadiq" Kata Alfred

Seketika suasana kembali riuh.

' _Mereka bodoh..'_ adalah kata yang digumamkan warga kontrakan lainnya yang sudah mandi di 4 kamar mandi lain.

Selain _'konser' Morning Madness,_ sebagian besar penghuni tersebut sering melakukan kegiatan sakral setiap malam minggu yaitu, _101 Ghost Stories_ yang sering dilakukan di Pos kos – kosan tersebut. Kenapa mereka menaruhnya di 101? Karena 1 dari 101 merupakan cerita lawakan, sehingga peserta boleh sesuka hati memilih 100 atau 1.

"Siapa yang mau mulai?" Tanya Putra yang kali ini adalah _host_ dari ajang _101_ kali ini.

"Gambreng aja" Kata Alfred

"Yodah"

" Hompimpah elu alay gamvreng. Nek ijah pake baju robek. Sadiq mati kejepit pintu-"

"WOY WOY WOY WOY! KOK GITU?!" Jerit Sadiq yang merasa tepanggil.

"Oke, Matt. Lo duluan"

"Ehm, oke jadi-" Mathias memulai ceritanya

"WOY WOY GUE MAU PROTES-"

"Jadi waktu itu gue lagi di kampus…"

'WOY!"

"Nah, waktu itu gue lagi nyari Lukas, temen sekelas gue yang itu looo"

"WOOOOY"

"iya gue tau, yang putih agak ganteng ganteng gitu terus pinter plus cueknya ngalahin tembok itukan?"

"Iya! Iya! yang itu!"

"WOY WOY"

"Kok lu bisa temenan sama dia sih? Lu kan tulul, jelek pula"

"Kampret"

' _Kasian amet lu, Diq'_ Batin Alosyius melihat Sadiq dengan mukanya yang _'Gue-muak-dengan-semua-ini'_

"Terusin ceritanya woooy" Putus Putra, mulai gondok karena tidak mengenal pemuda bernama Lukas tersebut.

"Oke, Oke. Jadi, Gue nyari Lukas, dan gue tebak Lukas ada di kantin sama adeknya'

"Lukas punya adek?" tanya Alfred

"Punyaa. Mukanya sama ganteng kok kayak kakaknya"

"WOY LANJUT NAPA" protes Putra yang mulai tidak suka dengan Mathias yang mepet ke LGBT.

"Hehe, Iye iye. Oke. Akhirnya gue ke kantin dan menemukan kantin udah tutup semua, akhirnya gue mau nelpon dia dan lo tau apa?"

' _Gak serem nih'_ batin Alosyius

"Gue nelpon, dan suara sambung terdengar"

' _dan pulsa lu abis'_ tebak Alfred'

"dan akhirya dia mengangkat telponnya"

' _yang ngangkat operator'_ tebak Putra

"' _halo'_ kata gue mulai duluan"

' _Emaknya yang ngangkat?'_ tebak Sadiq

"Secara dia jawab 'halo' juga"

 _Berantem hayuk.._

" Setelah itu gue diem dengan cukup lama dan gue sadar…"

 _Sunyi…_

"Hape Lukas ada di gue…."

"…"

"…."

"….."

"….."

 _Anda saya berikan waktu untuk lari._

Putra menjerit seperti _Lady,_ Alosyius jungkir balik, Sadiq ngesot ke pintu, Alfred nangis ditempat dan mereka berakhir meninggalkan Mathias sendirian di Pos.

"…..apaan sih, emang serem?"

" _Orang gue nelpon pake hape Lukas ke hape gue yang di Lukas"_

Ya, begitulah orang – orang sok berani.

Selain _101 Ghost Stories_ ini, ada 'Delegasi Jomblo'. Delegasi ini diadakan 3 bulan sekali, pemenang delegasi ini adalah seseorang yang tahan sendirian tanpa kekasih, tahan _ditikung,_ tahan di PHPin dan masih banyak lagi persyaratannya. Berikut adalah salah satu cuplikan pemberian _Mie instant_ 1 bungkus kepada pemenang delegasi.

"YA! MARI KITA SAMBUT GILBERT, PEMENANG DELEGASI BULAN INI!" Teriak Alfred sebagai Host.

Tepuk tangan mewarnai suka cita atas kejombloan yang Gilbert punya,

"Saya dengar, Anda juga menang di Delegasi Jomblo bulan kemarin, dan sekarang Anda muncul lagi disini. Apa tidak lelah _ditikung_ terus?"

"Yaaaah.. capek juga sih. Apalagi yang _nikung_ lebih jelek dari gue, tapi yaaa… gue mau gimana? Gue cukup bisa memandang mereka dari kejauhan, dan kalo _mantan_ saya bahagia sama _blangsak_ itu saya cukup bahgia kok" Ucap Gilbert dengan nada kepasrahan yang terdengar jelas

" _Baper lu"_

" _Sial."_

"Ya. Apa ada salam untuk yang disana?"

"Ada dong. Salam perpisahan buat _Mantan murahan_ semoga lo _ditikung_ juga, makasih buat para cewek yang nolak saya abis abisan dan teman – teman saya yang mengakui saya jomblo. Tanpa kalian.."

 _Penonton mulai menitikkan air mata_

"Tanpa kalian… hiks.. Gu-gue.. Gue…"

" _Cup cup.. jangan nangis Gil.."_ Alfred menepuk pelan pundak Gilbert yang hanya dapat membuat Gilbert semakin menangis.

"Ta-tanpa kalian… gue.. gue.."

" _Gil.. lo harus kuat..Kemana temen gue yang hebat mengakui dirinya sendiri itu?"_

"Gue.. gak.."

" _Lo bisa Gil..semangat.."_ Alfred memegang pundak Gilbert

"Gue gak kuat.." Air mata Gilbert semakin menetes

" _Lo bisa! Lo kuat!"_ Mata Alfred menyiratkan kepercayaan penuh kepada temannya.

Gilbert nyengir

' _temen homo satu gue ini…'_

" _Sudah waktunya gil… lo siap.. lo harus siap"_

Gilbert mengangguk mantap

"Tanpa kalian gue gak bakal berdiri disini….."

Penonton mulai antusias

"TANPA KALIAN! GUE GAK BAKAL JOMBLOOOOO!" Gilbert berteriak dengan lantang

Tepuk tangan riuh mulai meramaikan delegasi tersebut dan sekali lagi, Gilbert, menjadi **Jomblo.**

" _Ada rasa sakit – sakit gitu pas denger gue_ _ **masih jomblo**_ _"_ Kata Gilbert sambil menatap nanar lantai.

* * *

Ya. Seperti itulah, memori – memori dari kehidupan kos – kosan yang baru beberapa menit lalu diceritakan oleh orang – orang itu sendiri.

Dengan ini saya selesaikan cerita pendek-

"Yo. Erik. Lagi apa?" Tanya seseorang dengan baju formal hitam

Oh. Perkenalkan, temen saya, Arthur. Dia temen Alfred juga.

"Ini, lagi nulis cerpen humor buat dikumpul ke dosen"

"humor? Lo bisa bikin?" suara familiar lain terdengar kembali

"Oh, lo juga disini Lukas?"

"Terus gue siapa?" kata Lukas memutar bola matanya

Gue nyengir dan sedetik kemudian gue ditendang

' _Gak usah nyengir lo'_

"Jadi? Lo bisa nulis cerita Humor?" tanya Lukas

"ha ha entahlah, gue sendiri gak ngerasa cerita ini lucu"

"Emang lo nulis apa?" Tanya Arthur

"Ini cerita kehidupan kos – kosan Alfred, Putra, Alosyius, Sadiq, sama Mathias"

"Hah? Lo denger darimana?" tanya Lukas

"Dari mereka. Barusan ketemu di perpus nyari referensi, terus mereka ngasih tau deh, kedengerannya seru, jadi mau deh nge kos bareng mereka"

"Barusan?" tanya Arthur sedikit gondok karena temannya lebih memilih satu kos- kosan sama _sekumpulan manusia genre tak jelas._

"Iya barusan! Gak percaya deh kaan?" Gue sedikit merengek

"Bukannya gak percaya.." Arthur menoleh ke Lukas dan Lukas hanya mengedikan bahu sambil membuang muka.

"Gue bercanda! Udah ya! Mau jilid tugas dulu! Ntar keburu tutup! Kalian kencan aja dulu sana!"

"Siapa yang kencan?" Tanya Arthur. Duh, Arthur banyak banget nanyanya

"Kalian! Itu kalian berdua bajunya udah _couple_ an. Emang apalagi selain kencan?" kata gue sedikit ngegodain mereka

' _Kita gak homo njir…'_

"Bukan…"

"Cie yang kencan.. temennya gak diajak"

"Erik!" Arthur mulai marah, kesel karena dibilang _LGBT_

" Gue bercanda. Oke, Gue ke tukang foto kopi dulu ya! Baay" kata gue ngacir ninggalin mereka.

* * *

Setelah Erik yang berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Arthur dan Lukas, suasana di kamar menjadi tegang yang akhirnya dipecah oleh Arthur.

"….jadi?"

" _Boong itu"_

"Tapi setau gue, Erik gak pernah boong dah"

" _Terus?_ "

"Bercanda juga keterlaluan kalo kayak gini"

"Jadi?"

"Kita.. gak salah liat kan?"

"Gue yakin mata gue gak katarak"

"Gue yakin Erik gak _boong_ "

"Udah bilang"

Mereka bertatap muka

"Mau lari?"

"Jangan tanya"

Mereka berdua pun lari kocar kacir ke kamar.

 _Rasanya takut. Pake banget._

 _Saat Lo tau.._

 _Baru aja lo ngelayatin temen lo_

 _Dan pulang dari ngelayat, sahabat lo bilang kalo dia baru ketemu mereka._ _ **Barusan.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Berita duka, Mahasiswa bernama_

 _Muhamad Sadiq_

 _Ahmad Putra_

 _Alosyius Lee_

 _Mathias Køhler_

 _Alfred F. Jones_

 _Gilbert Beilschdmit  
_

 _Tewas 1 hari yang lalu karena kontrakan mereka terbakar._

* * *

YAK MAKASIH UDAH BACA. OKE SEBENERNYA SAYA MAU BIKIN HORROR. TATAPI KENAPA HASILNYA BEGINI?!

Saya minta maaf sebanyak - banyaknya pada fans Arthur. Saya nongolinnya dikit banget.

Apa saya ada typo? Mungkin~

Kritik dan Saran saya terima~

* * *

 **Omake**

[yang ketjeh ada?]

"Kita ngapain di perpus? Serasa jadi hantu perpus" Kata Alosyius

"Ya biar serasa pinter pinter gitu" Jawab Putra

"ASBUN LO"Jerit Alosyius _  
_

 _'Gak kuat bro..'_

"Karena lebih elit _hantu perpus_ dibanding ' _hantu_ _bekas kontrakan itu loh"_ Kata Gilbert _  
_

 _'Ini lagi...'_

"Tapi bukannya lebihgak enak _hantu bekas kontrakan kebakar itu loh yang gentayangin perpus?_ " Kata Sadiq

"Kalo gitu mau di kloset aja? sekalian liat anu.." Cengir Francis

"Anu apa Anu?" Kata Gilbert sambil nyengir

"..."

"Apaan sih"

.

.

.

"Tai lo"

' _Hantu nganu lebih asik...'_

[Tamvan dan Berani]

"Lo takut liat muka lo kagak?" Tanya Mathias

"Takut _banget_ " Kata Alfred

"Jelek sih..."

"..."

[Nisan]

"Nisan gue cakep juga ya" Kata Putra

"Nisan pake batu kali bekas _hajat_ aja songong" Cetus Sadiq

"..."

[Kok masih disini?]

"Kok kita masih gentayangan?" Tanya Gilbert

"Nungguin lo sampe gak jomblo..."

"Tae.."

[Hadiah]

"Gue kasih apaan ya buat peringatan 70 hari mereka mati?" Tanya Arthur

"Botol. Sama - sama" jawab Lukas

"...Gue punya piaraan baru..."

 _Jin botol..._

[Kangen]

"Luddy kangen gue gak ya?"

"Kagak" cetus Alfred

"Kenapa? Gue kakaknya bro"

"Dia gak homo kayak lu.."

"...Anjeng.."

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
